1. Field
Apparatuses, methods, and systems consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to synchronization of a three-dimensional (3D) display apparatus, and more particularly, to synchronizing a plurality of display apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of 3D technologies, diverse types of devices applying the 3D image technologies are coming into existence. Examples of such devices are 3D manufacturing devices such as 3D cameras, 3D televisions (TVs) for watching a 3D image, and 3D eyeglasses for realizing a stereoscopic image in association with a 3D TV.
In recent years, entertainment contents such as movies and documentaries are manufactured with 3D technologies. Also, many entertainment companies are keen on developing 3D contents and many manufacturers for manufacturing 3D display apparatuses are competing for the preoccupancy of 3D technologies.
As the 3D display apparatuses have been popularized already, users' demands for improvement in 3D image quality and convenience when watching the 3D image has been further increased.
The elements that play an important role in the system that allows a user to watch a 3D image at home may include a 3D display apparatus such as a 3D TV and 3D eyeglasses operating in association with the 3D display apparatus for realizing a stereoscopic image.
In order to realize the stereoscopic image, the 3D display apparatus and the 3D eyeglasses should be synchronized with each other. That is, when a timing at which the 3D display apparatus outputs an image is synchronized with timings at which left-eye/right-eye shutters of the 3D eyeglasses are opened or closed, a user wearing the 3D eyeglasses perceives a stereoscopic image from the 3D image output from the 3D display apparatus.
The synchronization between the 3D display apparatus and the 3D eyeglasses is particularly problematic in the case of a single 3D display apparatus and a single pair of 3D eyeglasses, but it is difficult to achieve in the case of a plurality of 3D display apparatuses. That is, if a 3D image is output from a plurality of display apparatuses that are not synchronized, the user may not enjoy the 3D image properly. This problem could occur, for example, when a plurality of 3D display apparatuses are displayed in a department store.